User talk:Spartan G-23/Archive 1
My talk page: Just a note, the info on your fanon character deserves its own article, and I'm too lazy to transfer it (which I've already done to another three or four userpages). :--'Rot'Brandon 06:17, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Also, about Kwas' Pudmee, I have several questions. First, did you mean for his name to be Elite sounding even though he seems to be a Brute? Did you mean for him to be on the Separatist side even though most Brutes are part of the Loyalists? Did you mean for tha apostrophee to be after his first name rather than before his last name? :--'Rot'Brandon 06:21, 6 March 2007 (UTC) For future reference, all UNSC ships start with UNSC, and all Spartans main article are SPARTAN-### (or SPARTAN-L### where L is a letter designating a Spartan-III class). Also, I was wondering. When you said Lutwaffe, did you mean Luftwaffe, as in the German air force? :--'Rot'Brandon 01:08, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Then trust me as a German when I say it's spelled Luftwaffe (I already redirected the article for you). :--'Rot'Brandon 01:17, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Did you mean Leeroy Jachowicz or Leroy Jachowicz? :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 01:11, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Your Work You need to create more than just infoboxes on some of your pages. I've come across several that have no information besides the infobox. That's just a waste of space. You need to start writing some details down about these pages. Thanks. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 22:26, 30 March 2007 (UTC) I'm pleased to see that you're actually working on your blank articles. Many as of late have been ignoring my warnings, they'll soon find their blank articles deleted. However, they're are still several articles that are blank. Keep working at it. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 14:31, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Battle of Toronto Hey James, I have a question and something to say, are there Hunters in the battle? and I have made two more Brutes, four more Units, and two marines. See Ya, 343 guilty sparks Should my new marines be ODSTs or just regular marines? 343 Tuan Are any of my marines part of 547th Elite Marine Corps or part of one of your units? Its me again Ok OK, just stop telling me, I know that and I will get to it when I have FREE time. stop yelling My head hurts now ouch ouch ouch Just a note Did you make Installation-07 first? Because I have been writing a whole big story about it, and I myself am named after the Monitor. Well, just wondering, so... well... yeah. -117649 Annihilative Repentance I am considering ways for two articles about the same thing to exist. What I am thinking is using the Property thing as a sort of divide, so perhaps the two of you can have separate accounts (though I would prefer they be merged if possible). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:16, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Toronto Hello im the evil O,malley and 343 Guilty Sparks invited me to this may I do stuff like add my characters in and expand it (with permission) and stuff. If ya don't think im good go to my stuff and see. The evil O,malley 03:40, 1 May 2007 (UTC) KEEN! alright ill hop to it! The evil O,malley 21:44, 1 May 2007 (UTC) I added Cha 2, with Tarmfurm and other dudes. Hope you and 343 like it. PS:Check out Tarmfurm and the other dudes I made. Spartan RP Guild You betcher in on this. You are a SPARTAN, after all. Just pick up the userbox, which I'll have on the page shorty. Moderator SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 01:51, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Another fanfic brainstorm The second battle of instalation-04. After the battle of Toronto lets have another battle on instalation-04, where the UNSC are trying to find the coordinates to the artifact on earth But when they did they met some old enemies that survived and are planning to leave the instalation.... Whatdo ya think? This is only an idea. The evil O,malley 00:45, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Could I be in? Spartan 501 04:54, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Last part of fanfic for you The last part of the fan-fic is for you. Leave it so that they find instalation 04 again The evil O,malley 02:46, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Could you help me? Could you assist me in taking out the dotted boxes? That would be VERY good! :P Yeah ok Yes but not the ship, Racktaroo is supposed to survive and a few brutes too, the ship comes out and jumps slipspace to Halo to find the location of the ark. So the ship master dies yeah. The evil O,malley 00:31, 9 May 2007 (UTC) The order of the next fanon the next fanon's order is me, you, Tuan, and 501. Ok? The evil O,malley 22:43, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Offer Accepted I suppose I could... Very well then :D -117649 Annihilative Repentance 9:07 PM, April 10th, 2007 Perhaps... I can't do it on Friday or Saturday, but I can do it on Sunday around 3-5. That sound good? If you read my Fan fic, you will know that all my really main characters are currently in The Library of Installation-07, but I do have two 'evil' characters, some Brutes and Jackals, some Sentinels, and a shit load of Flood to spare. -117649 Annihilative Repentance 9:33 PM, April 10th, 2007 Good! Good! Well, that's good news. As for me, the Civil War has already affected the Covenant mission; The Elites, Grunts, and Hunters up against the Brutes, Jackals, and Drones. Most Elites are already dead from a Brute mass slaughter (like the Elite holocaust or something), and there's still a massive Fleet of Assault Carriers and Destroyers in Orbit, as well as the Supercruiser Flagship Untainted Divinity. So if you start the RPing, just know that every Covenant soldier you meet will either be a Brute, a Drone, or a Jackal (All the Elites and stuff are in the Library). In terms of Flood, you can mention them, but keep note that I have added a new form to the latter; Aerial Forms; they are basically just big flying Flood Forms with tentacles and sensory stalks out of their chests. Also, there are Sentinel Medics (Self explanatory), Onyx Sentinels (See Halopedia for that, unless you read Ghosts of Onyx, and Sentinel Colossuses (See here. Good night, see you Sunday or possibly tomorrow. -117649 Annihilative Repentance 10:01 PM, April 10th, 2007 First Encounter I would say...the Confirmed Active List, then the list under that that outlines all your characters...and then...that's about it...maybe throw something up in the force listings above the Confirm Active List. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 02:57, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Hello Again Well, I was just looking at RelentlessRecusant's archives, and I saw your question about where to sign up. I can answer that :), go on the page and in Force Composition, add your stuff, then go to Confirmed Active, and sign in your name and put the format with correct information. Btw, I guess I will start the project, I have a bit of time now, but I will have more on sunday 3-5 or before or after, lol. See you soon. -117649 Annihilative Repentance 4:32 PM, May 11th, 2007 Re: Contrite Prupose Of course, send me the proper intel on your vessel, and i'll add it. As long as the ship commander's rank isn't above Ship Master. No more Supreme Commanders or Imperial Admirals within Contrite. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Hey! Ok, I have seen too many people make projects, and I officially need to make a project! It will take place later in my story, when my characters go to The Archive. I shall so forth later dub it...I'm not sure. But if you could possibly gather up some people? Thanks. -117649 Annihilative Repentance 11:18 PM, May 12th, 2007 I'm not sure, but probably around 4. See you later. -Monitor of Installation-07 12:14 PM, April 13, 2007 Hmm... That does seem like a good name. Well, until I find a better name it shall be known as Hollow Bastion. Ok, and also, when should we start our combined project? -Monitor of Installation-07 1:03 PM, May 13th, 2007 Then I will stand by my previous statement; 3-5 o' clock today. Also, what is it called? I want to check up on it. -Monitor of Installation-07 1:47 PM, May 13th, 2007 Nice, although a bit of it seems to still be CoH invitation style. But still, work on it a bit more and you'll get it nice and good. -Monitor of Installation-07 1:54 PM, May 13th, 2007 Of course you can make your ODSTs meet the Elites. Just remember that the Seperatists are allied to the Humans. And I will work on the Intro. -Monitor of Installation-07 I need you to add your people into the UNSC Expedition forces in the Force Composition k? -Monitor of Installation-07 4:37 PM, May 13th, 2007 Hey, here is my version of the Invitation template: -Monitor of Installation-07 6:09 PM, May 13th, 2007 Re: PROJECT: Hollow Bastion Sure, I don't see why not. -Dubtiger 00:50, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Im very interested in this RP. (That means I wanna join the RP(Well contact me at my talk page to tell me info(NOW!(NOT IN CHRISTMAS GO!!)))) The evil O,malley 04:04, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Of course I would do your roleplay. I am considering doing it under the name of two different captains though, both of which have pages on this site. I don't know how to handle my characters, as they were previously engaged in the other roleplay; First Encounter. I had tried to get Adrian's story going forwards, and I would hate to have to re-post all of that again. I'm open for any suggestions as how I should handle/introduce my characters into this roleplay. Thanks. CaptainAdamGraves 23:12, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Hey I sent the Invite to RelentlessRecusant(no answer yet), CaptainAdamGraves, and Donut. If you find anybody else you think is good enough for the part, just invite them and see if they answer back :D. Oh, and I think the evil o'mally said he was interested? -Monitor of Installation-07 10:41 PM, May 14th, 2007 Okay James G-23, I accept the invitation of joining the Hollow Bastion Project but, I may not be able to attand the meetings or works (ect) because I might be away (like the Chicago trip) or doing homework, but I will do my very best to log in and check in mt talk page. 343 guilty sparks If you do not mind... ... I'd like to add my faction, Dragon Empire. Only asking. Twilightstorm 19:03, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Hnh... I thought i was the only one on now... I ahve been trying to join that rp for a month now. Hey you should see what stuff I made. Royal Blood takes pride in their work. My fanfic is on my page. Twilightstorm 19:18, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Hm... Aren't we all? Me and someone else are making a rp it is called, Serpentarius.... Think about joining this for the time being. Y'know? Twilightstorm 19:25, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ... Neither... Twilightstorm 19:35, 15 May 2007 (UTC)